


Short Ovi Fic

by CroMeuSprite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cloaca, Dinosaurs, Egg Laying, Eggs, Original Character(s), Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroMeuSprite/pseuds/CroMeuSprite
Summary: PRAWN-and feathers..Got bored one night.





	Short Ovi Fic

A high wind echoed among a plain grassland, stained with the colors of late summer and early autumn. The browns, yellows, and golds of the season were soon scattered by a air of long slender, red on black scaled legs. Heavy breathed misted into the cool surrounding air, a pale yet feathered reptilian face looked onward, northward to a small hill. This hill consisted of one small cavern, in which a cream raptor with noticeable teal markings vanished with in it. 

 

    Chattering, the hermaphrodite slowly and cautiously approached an aged nesting spot, pausing. She lowered her head down, sniffing the aged scented spot. It sent her shivers but she lowered herself onto the mass of dried leaves and clipped fur like feathers. She shook herself, honking softly as her scent soaked itself into the bedding. She was at somewhat home, laying herself fully out. Her breathing started as soft in takes, gradually becoming labored, heaving wheezes. 

    Tim shook her head, rolling onto her left side, trying to get comfortable. Her scaled legs spread slightly out, tail shifting to the side. Her breathes came in the heavy wheezes, her head shifting to glance towards her feather covered slit. A tealish, prehensile-like tentacle protruded from the very tip of where a clitoris should be. 

    She began to pant, lowered her right winged forelimb to play and tease the slick teal appendage. She gently pulled and stroked at it with a gentle embrace, all the while the slit slowly opened and closed, the beast heaved a whine of pain, feeling awkward motions inside the inner workings of her cloaca. They swished and swayed, pushing at a hardened oblong shape. She hisses and fluffs herself out, baying and producing half barks and screeches, feeling  colder shiver run down her spine and the lower works of her anatomy. She wiggled to work her upper half up, lolling her tongue out, a sense of random ecstasy filled her head, along with a touch of pain and pleasure looped, entwined within each other. She sucked in her breathe, digging her slender claws into the ground, driving the long shape a fourth of the way out. It's white shell gleamed with mucous but the job wasn't over, as Tim pushed her muscles against it, fully pushing it out onto the ground. 

    Panting, she glanced at the egg that her body produced, only to continue her previous actions. a heavy and a series of pushes, dourly with pain and pleasure. At least two more were produced into the small brood, the figure soon curling around the clutch of only three eggs, purring in a motherly tone. 


End file.
